Died as a Ghost
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: A boy with silver hair leans back against his own tombstone as a tearful visitor comes to put her feelings to rest. Short One-shot [Now Extended] Warning: Not a happy story. Danny is dead, but part of his soul remains in limbo. Follows his friends and family as they cope with the loss, never knowing that he's still there.
1. Goodbye

**To Die as a Ghost**

They don't see me.  
They don't know I'm in pain.  
I feel the earth rise around me,  
hear the falling of the rain.

I know they weep for me  
wishing I was not gone.  
Tears return; they'll never know  
that I was here all along.

For just one more moment  
is what I wish the most.  
They'll never know how much I cried  
because I died a Ghost.

* * *

He sat against the cold stone; his energy and emotions drained. The young boy with the silver hair pulled his legs up against his chest. He had long since lost track of the time he had sat there. He thought he could remember the leaves changing to their bright red colors, and snow falling to the ground... but it was a blur. The pouring rain blotted out everything.

He would not have moved were it not for the footsteps splashing through the wet grass. He looked up to see a man and woman approaching. They paid no attention to him and instead turned to the smooth grey stone he was leaning against.

The boy looked up into the face of the woman, as she placed her hand on the stone, stepping out from the cover of the man's umbrella. She was beautiful. Her long black hair was pulled neatly behind her head woven into a tight braid. Her slender face held a painful look, while her deep purple eyes filled with tears. Her tender lips moved ever so slightly as she began to whisper to the stone.

"It's been ten years... I'd always thought you were invincible. That day... when you went off to fight, I should have stopped you. I wish I had." Her voice trembled as she forced her way through her words. "So much has changed. For so long I've been hoping that you would somehow come back... that maybe your other half was still out there...  
...but...  
I can't wait any longer. I know now that you're really gone."

The boy watched as the woman reached back and took the hand of the man standing next to her.

"I met someone. He's smart, funny... kind hearted... like you he always tries to do the right thing. He'll be good to me." She released the mans hand and knelt down in front of the stone. "I'll never forget you. You changed my life. You made me see that I could be myself without needing a label from the world saying I was different. You gave me hope in life."

She sighed and placed her hands on the stone, her fingers tracing the engraved name of her best friend and first love. "I don't think I'll ever come here again..." The man helped the woman up and embraced her gently. She looked over her shoulder as she allowed herself to be led away. "Goodbye Danny. I love you." She whispered as tears streamed down her face.

A gentle hand brushed against her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Goodbye Sam," a familiar voice whispered from the air next to her.

Startled, the woman turned back and looked out through the rain that blanketed that cold, empty cemetery. When she saw nothing, she turned fell into her fiancé's arms. Then the two of them turned and walked away.

Off back by the stone, a small orb of green light hovered in the mist from the rain. It's brightness wavered for a moment before slowly fading away.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I was in a very morbid mood when I wrote that poem above. I was watching DP and the though crossed my mind 'What if Danny died?" Well he's half ghost... can he? Yes his human half can. But what if he was killed while he was mid-morph or in his ghost form? Would he become full ghost? Would he become less than a ghost? _

_I hope this made someone cry while they read it. To imagine the pain of seeing the world pass by when you are not a part of it... RIP Danny Phantom._


	2. Extended?

**{You can skip this chapter to continue the story}**

Hello people!

So I was going back and looking at this oneshot, and I became curious if anyone would read an extended version of this story. I've watched the number of people reading this oneshot increase every day by at least one since the day I posted it when it attracted over 100 viewers.

If I wrote it, the story would **begin with Danny's death**, with only hints at how it actually happened. It would focus on Sam, Tucker, and Danny's family as they cope with the loss. And also of Danny as he's trapped in limbo, able to see the pain of his loved ones but not able to do anything to tell them he's there.

Leave a review opinion, one way or the other. If **10 people** say they would like to read that Hurt/comfort story then I'll consider writing it. I've become interested in hurt/comfort stories since I started an Invader Zim one, and if anyone would want to read it then I'll think about it.

**Leave your review Yay or Nay!**

**[10/10] **As promised, I'll make the first chapter, but here's a warning for you all.

This is not a happy story. This story is not about getting over the loss and moving on. This story is about death and what happens to those who dwell on it for too long. This story exists to make you cry.

I don't know how long this story will continue. Maybe one chapter, maybe twenty, but there will be no happy ending. No smiles, no forgiveness, no acceptance. The Prologue is the only point in time where that will occur.

**This story is made to make you cry.**


	3. Chapter 1 - They don't see me

**A/N: **As requested, here is the first chapter of the extended version of Died as a Ghost.

_x  
x  
x  
x_

**Chapter 1 - They don't see me...**

"Sam...?" Mrs. Manson poked her head in the door. "It's time to go." Her daughter made no response. She just sat on her black chair staring out the window into the rain. Just as her mother began to repeat her name, Sam stood and turned to the door. No responses. No words. She wanted nothing more than for the world to be silent so her thoughts could be drowned out by the sounds of the rain.

On this day, the one day when her parents would make no objection to a simple black dress, Sam wore the flowing silver shirt with a plain pair of white capris, the one he'd said she'd look beautiful wearing. The one that had been pulled out of the back of the closet where every other colorful thing her parents bought for her was stashed.

Black wasn't right today. It was too expected, too every-day.

To normal...

But today wasn't normal. It was a day she would never forget. Not that she ever wanted to. She wanted this day to never even come. But it would. Just like every day after it. Everyday where she'd live her life. Sam Manson, the ultro-recyclo-vegetarian Goth girl of Casper High.

But today... just for today... she didn't want to be herself. She wished she could be someone else. Someone who didn't know what was happening. Someone who wouldn't feel this slow throb in her chest.

No dark make-up...

No top ponytail...

No heavy combat boots...

Nothing that made her who she was.

Her father said nothing as he opened the car door for her, holding the umbrella over both their heads. Sam slid into the car, buckled her seatbelt, folded her hands in her lap, then just stared out at the grey landscape.

How long would it be until the rest of the town noticed? When would everyone make the connection? Would it be in a day? A week? A month? Would it take years before anyone figured it out? What was his family thinking now that they knew?

It had been impossible, that day, to hide the change. She'd been in shock. So had Tucker for that matter. It had happened right in front of them, in that few seconds. They had never known how vulnerable those seconds made him every single time. How many times had she watched him transform, never knowing what could go wrong? How many times had she said it was cool that he was a superhero? Had she pushed him into this? Could she have stopped him that day?

"Sam?"

Sam slowly looked up to see Tucker standing by the open door. He wore the same dark blue suit he had worn to their last school dance. His thick glasses were spotted with raindrops that he had not bothered to wipe off, and his typical red beret covering his head. He didn't look the least bit surprised by her appearance. He seemed to be the only one that understood. He had been the only other one there.

Cars parked and people entered the church. People would come up and offer condolences, but Sam barely heard them. She didn't respond to anyone. Why should she? So many of them had said her voice sounded like a man's rasp. Only he had told her that her voice was beautiful... and he would never hear it again.

She couldn't bare to go look at him. She knew she would at some point, but not yet. She didn't want to see the way half of his hair was its original black while the other half was silvery white. She didn't want to see his eyes closed as if in sleep, knowing that one was green and the other blue. The color gone from only half his face. A black spandex suit underneath the dress suit, covering only half his body, the way that one hand would have that white glove while the other was bare. And that wound which had been impossible to stich up over the half that was dripping ectoplasm.

"Danny. What can I say about him? He was a bright kid. Managed to drag my son outside on days when all he wanted to do was play with his computers. Danny was special. More special than any of us parents would really know until it was too late."

"Whenever Danny would hide things from me, I would know them anyway. He wasn't so good at lying, the only times he got away with it were when he wanted to avoid hurting someone. He hid his feelings a lot because he didn't want to worry people. He shouldered more trouble for himself because he knew it would make things easier for others. We weren't above fighting though. But that was just our way. It's what siblings do."

"When I think back on all those years we were in the same class, I cringe at how many times I didn't realize what a great guy he was. Even during our first time working together on a class project, I still thought he was an insensitive jerk. Boy did he prove me wrong. Practically did the whole project himself. Actually... Considering I wouldn't have even survived that experience if it weren't for his help I guess he really did do it himself. I only wish I'd known. I did some horrible things to him."

The remembrances went on. One person after another would come up and share some experience that Danny had helped them even when they didn't know. If someone not there today, were to ask any of them if Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. None would deny it... but they also didn't plan on telling the town what they had lost.

Let them figure it out themselves.

Let them see the rise in ghost attacks, with no hero flying in to the rescue. Let everyone that called him a menace know how much he had done for them. But they wouldn't know would they... The ghosts would be captured by everyone that remained. Tucker wouldn't stop, he would try all that much harder to continue the job that his best friend had started. He had asked Sam to help, but she asked him to wait a few days for her answer... for a few days...

Oh... had it been five days already? It had to have been enough time to alert his family and for them to arrange the funeral. Sam couldn't remember though. The green skies of the Ghost Zone made them all blend together. She had searched. He couldn't be... He was part ghost... and they were already...

Sam couldn't bring herself to think that word. That word that made it all final.

Once all the warm words were spoken, and before the casket was to be closed, Sam made her way up to take one last look. Tucker stood beside her, holding her hand to give her the strength. Even so, the dressed-in-white-Goth still broke down into her friends arms. The tears wouldn't stop. She had thought she'd run out after last night... after every night since that one... but they kept flowing, even blending into the falling of the rain as the cars made their slow procession.

Tucker sat with her and Jazz in the back of the Fenton's car. Everyone that was closest to Danny; none could even manage to say a single word of comfort even if it was what they all needed. Even the usual loud attitude of the bumbling Jack Fenton was missing. Neither of the parents spoke as they followed the car that carried their son's body.

The rain seemed to blot out everything.

_Sam?_

The preacher spoke a few more prayers and everyone began placing their flowers on the casket.

_Can't you hear me?_

"How can any of this be happening..." Sam spoke softly, questioning the sealed wood tomb.

_Please... Sam... I'm right here... Just look at me! Sam! Why won't you look at me!? Please!_

Tucker broke down to. He couldn't keep it in any longer. The two of them held each other as they cried, and everyone just let them.

_Tucker! Stop crying and Look at me! I'm right here! _

But no one heard, no one saw the small green orb floating high in the sky. Unable to move, unable to breath, it was all that remained of Danny Phantom. A soul that would never be complete. Could not touch, could not feel... could not let go.  
but was some how able to cry.

As Sam placed her white rose on the casket. "you said you'd always be there for me..."

_I will be Sam... I promise I'll never leave you again._ But she couldn't hear him.

One by one, people left that cold cemetery to get out of the rain. And even as Sam and Tucker walked away, that small green orb floated down and looked at the stone that stood beside where his body was being lowered into the ground.

**_Danny Fenton  
1992~2008_**

**_Son, Friend, Hero. _**

x  
x  
x  
x  
x

Chapter 1 end.

Well what'd you think? Next chapter will be Sam and Tucker's first day(s) back at school. Or that's the plan anyway. Hope I didn't make you cry too much.

**Please review!  
** so I can know if my writing style is good and if you're really moved by this story. What's good and What's bad about what you've read? Were there any grammar errors? Simple stuff like that would be a huge pick-me-up after writing this chapter. Even though I wrote it doesn't mean it won't depress the living hell out of me.


	4. Chapter 2 - They don't know I'm in pain

**[Notice of Hiatus] 8/30/2013  
**As of the past two weeks, I've returned to school and have found myself with non-stop writer's block. Everything I write just seems like crap to me. If you disagree leave a review, but chances are if this continues, I'll just got on a total hiatus from writing until I reach Christmas break. I wanted to update all my stories before doing this.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's as crappy as I think it is.

x  
x  
x  
x

**Chapter 2 – They don't know I'm in pain…**

It had been almost two weeks since he'd last been at school. Tucker slowly made his way up the front steps of the high school. It was around the middle of third period, but that was the earliest he'd managed to get himself up. Last night had been tough, with Skulker running wild in a gun range, he hadn't gotten to bed until well into the morning. He feet felt like blocks of lead as he walked down the hallway. He just couldn't get himself into the mood for school.

_Literature class… Mr. Lancer…_ Tucker stood outside the door, his hand on the nob. Eventually he decided there was nothing else to do but go in. All eyes turned to look at him as he made his way to his usual seat. It was hard not to look at the empty desk just behind him. Sam's desk was empty also. It had hit her harder than anyone so he wasn't surprised that she'd take longer to get back to class.

Mr. Lancer said nothing and just continued with class, but Tucker didn't really hear any of it. He even fell asleep at one point, and was gently shook away by the teacher; the room was emptied. "If you need to go to the nurse's office Mr. Foely, you take your time."

"Sorry… I'll just get to my next class."

Mr. Lancer nodded his understanding. It was good to keep busy at times like this. He watched the teen leave, a feeling of guilt filling his stomach. He was one of the few that had been at the funeral. He shook his head and headed to the teacher's lounge.

Tucker stood at his locker trying to remember what his next class was. His head was so out of it that it never occurred to him to pull out his PDA and check his schedule.

"You're in P.E. next." A voice from behind informed him. Tucker turned around to see Dash and Kwan leaning over his shoulder looking into his locker. "We can cover for you if you plan on skipping. Ms. Teslaff will forget about it if we're the ones to tell her."

Completely stunned by the offer, Tucker was at a loss for words. He muttered a thank you but said he would still go, before shutting his locker and turning away. Dash grabbed his shoulder as he left. Years of experience made Tucker put his arms up to protect his face. When no punch or noogie came, Tucker opened his eyes to look at the jocks. Dash tugged on his collar nervously.

"So umm… we heard that you were… you know… every night. And we figured that if you ever need help."

"He's trying to say we'll help you catch ghosts if you need us." Kawn said, clarifying for Dash. "And that we're sorry about everything." Dash flinched a bit as if the act of apologizing to a nerd was physically painful, but said nothing.

Tucker faked a smile, for a moment looking back to his normal techno-geek self. "What are you talking about? Shouldn't you guys be shoving me in a locker or something?" but his laugh died in his throat and he looked to the ground. "Thanks, but I got it covered." Tucker hurried away before the Jocks could say anything else out of character.

The rest of the day went slowly. He took few notes, and no more moments of awkward apologies occurred, for which Tucker was grateful. He didn't much enjoy being reminded that nothing would be the same ever again.

Exiting the school building, Tucker turned to the left headed towards Sam's house. If he didn't stop by every day he might worry she was becoming more Emo than Goth, and they couldn't have that, now could they? Mr and Mrs. Manson welcomed him at the door and let him go to Sam's room as usual. The room was dark when he cracked open the door. First think he did was go over and throw the heavy drapes open, letting in the sunlight. Sam moaned from the bed.

"Go away Tucker."

"Sorry Sam. Can't do that." He went over to the chair next to the bed where Sam's mom had lain out some clothing, a hideous pink and rainbow dress; he took it and chucked it into the closet, pulling out Sam's usual black plaid skirt and black shirt at the same time. "I didn't eat at school so we're going to head to the Nasty Burger. I'm pretty starving so you'd better hurry up or I might have to get something big and meaty from your parents and come eat it up here. Don't want any meat juice spilling on your bed do you?" Sam groaned, but she was crawling out from the covers by the time Tucker shut the door.

XXX

"And when she saw the gum in her hair she totally flipped out! Ahaha! Funny right!?...Sam."

"Huh? … sorry what'd you say?"

"Come on Sam you used to love hearing about bad stuff happening to Paulina." Sam said nothing. Tucker took a slurp from his drink. "So when you coming back to school?"

"Tomorrow. My parents told me this morning would be the last day."

"My parents told me that last week. I still managed to squeak a few more days out." He took an oversized bite from his burger making Sam wince a little in disgust.

"It's fine," she said, "I know I can't avoid it forever. I just don't really want to go back there and see everyone the same as before."

Tucker continued chewing. He swallowed and said, "You know… not everyone is the same. It's funny… earlier today, Dash and Kwan offered to help fight ghosts with me."

"… and what'd you say?"

"I was so shocked I just told them I'd be fine. Starting to wonder if I should take them up on that offer." Tucker paused, "have you decided if you're going to continue hunting ghosts or not?"

Sam stared down at her hands, which were folded on the table. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about that, and I've decided to help. I still don't want to believe that he's really gone. His ghost half could still be out there," she refused to acknowledge the fact that part of his ghost half had died that day also, "and if I pulled out completely… I might miss a chance to find him."

"Sam…"

"Besides," she added, forcing a smirk, "you're hopeless without me. How long did it take you to catch Skulker last night?"

"He was in a gun range!"

The two of them laughed for the first time in weeks, but when the laughter died, they both found themselves looking toward the empty space next to Sam.

"Why did this have to happen…?" Sam buried her face in her hands.

Tucker reached forward and pulled one of her hands away, squeezing her hand, trying to be a source of comfort. "Sometimes there is no reason, things just happen…" They sat in silence while Tucker finished his food then the two friends went to find something else to occupy themselves.

XXX

Sam was in school the next day.

After first period, Mr. Lancer asked her to stay behind. Tucker hung out by the door while waited. Kwan waved to him as the football team walked past; Dash didn't wave but he didn't make his usual techno-dweeb joke either. Passing period was nearly over by the time Sam finally came out of the room. Her eyes were red from restrained tears. She didn't even acknowledge Tucker as she walked away.

"So what did Lancer want?"

"Just the same 'don't push yourself crap' as always."

"Uhuh…"and that's what made you cry? Tucker didn't add his last thought. He saw the way she was holding on to her bag and could guess that Mr. Lancer had given her something. If she didn't want to show him what it was then he wouldn't make her. They hurried on to their next class.

Home Ec was in full swing as all the students read over the cookie recipe making sure they had their measurements right and the ovens at correct temperatures, by the time Sam and Tucker made it. Their teacher, Mrs. Salisbury, told them they would be too far behind if they started now so they would have to join other groups. Thanks to Kwan, Tucker ended up with a group of jocks, while Sam got put with the only remaining group of two, Star and Paulina.

"Oh great the princess of darkness. Don't you have someone else to annoy."

Sam scowled, "Right, like I would so come hang out with you two if I had the choice. Mrs. Salisbury told me to join your group. Now if you don't mind, can we just get this over with then forget it ever happened?"

Paulina raised an eyebrow, "getting all high and mighty on us after you called me shallow so often? Guess Miss Individuality isn't as perfect as she thought."

Sam picked up the mixing bowl and started pouring the ingredients, he old cocky smile resurfaced, "Maybe I'm not, but at least I'm not like a certain spoiled brat that can't make cookies without breaking a nail."

Paulina's eyes jerk open and she immediately looked to her hand, and flicked over her perfectly manicured finger nails. When she saw they weren't broken she scowled at Sam. Paulina let out an exasperated breath then put her hands on her hips, "well at least you still know how to be annoying."

The spoon stopped in the bowl as Sam turned to gape at Paulina. "Woah, wait… were you trying to cheer me up."

Paulina swung her head and flipped her hair out of her face, "oh please, as if I would ever care about the feelings of some annoying Goth. It was just that your face was all scrunched up and I was getting wrinkles just looking at it. Now if you don't mind," Paulina snatched the bowl away, "you're stirring that wrong and I don't feel like failing because your mind is somewhere else." Despite herself, Sam smiled and said a small 'thank you'. Paulina shrugged. "Yeah whatever."

The smells of baking cookies filled the room. Soft sobs came from an invisible green orb as it realized it would never be able to smell or taste something as simple as a homemade cookie ever again.

x  
x  
x  
x

**_A/N: _**_So not quite as sad as the last chapter. Like I said, this chapter is kind of crappy. Sorry if you're disappointed with it but there are stages to recovering from the death of someone close to you, and attempting to get back to normal is one of them. _

_Review._


	5. Chapter 3 - I feel the earth rise

**_A/N:_**_ Hey so I lied. I seem to have gotten my mojo back, though I still don't think this chapter is as good as that first one, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I suppose I just needed to get back in the swing of things. School's in it's 3rd week, I've had a 4 day weekend to relax and I've done some brainstorming. Still know that most chapters won't come as fast as this one did. I just had already known what I was going to write (more or less)._

**_No Hiatus!_**_ Yay for you all!  
I just want to say how grateful I am to all those that leave reviews on this story! I love reading them! I'll try live up to your expectations! _

x  
x  
x  
x

**Chapter 3 – I feel the earth rise around me…**

"Okay I think that's everything," Tucker said as he slung a bag of ecto-grenades over his shoulder. He doubled checked the Fenton thermos strapped to his belt, making sure it wouldn't fall off, then turned to the door where Sam stood carrying an assortment of other supplies.

Maddie Fenton poked her head around the door of the kitchen when the two teens came up from the basement. "You know I really wish you two would let us help. We are professional ghost hunters after all." Behind her, Jack Fenton fiddled with some gadget. The small machine beeped loudly before squelching ectoplasm all over his face. He ran from the room yelling "My eyes!" Maddie pressed her fingers to her temples, "Well I am anyway…"

Sam smiled, "Sorry Mrs. Fenton, but we're so used to doing it without you guys by now that it just wouldn't seem normal."

Maddie smiled her understanding, then put her hands on Sam's shoulders, holding the girl so they stared right at each other. "Just promise you two will be safe," she looked over at Tucker as well while she said this. The teens smiled and said they would be careful. Neither could bring themselves to promise safety after what happened. Even though Maddie noticed the change of wording, she didn't stop them, but she also wouldn't sleep that night until she knew they were both safe at home.

"So what's the scanner say?"

"Three readings," Tucker announced looking down at the green blips on his ecto-detector-wrist-watch. "Two are nearby but the third is on the other side of town."

"So taking the scooters?"

"Yeah." They hopped on the scooters that Tucker had suped up specifically for ghost hunting and buzzed down the road.

The two points that were nearby were Johnny 13 and Kitty. The ghost couple was arguing as they always were. Johnny had sent his shadow after some human guys that had made the mistake of hitting on Kitty. The female ghost wasn't exactly thrilled that Johnny continuously alerted everyone in the vicinity that they were both ghosts, while Johnny argued that Kitty was drawing too much attention to herself. The pair was sucked into the Fenton Thermos before they even realized that Sam and Tucker were standing nearby.

The third point that was farther away was a bit more troublesome. Though he was smaller now than the first time Danny had fought him, Undergrowth was still formidable, especially in the Amity Park Botanical Gardens where they found him.

"You head off to the left." Tucker tossed Sam the spare Fenton Thermos, throwing his own over his shoulder. "keep to the concrete pathways."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll run through the trees to the right. It should draw his attention to me. As soon as you get an opening, use it."

"Tucker, no. This is Undergrowth. We can't be reckless."

"We aren't." Tucker reached into his bag, pulled out, and unfolded a powerful weed whip. He smiled as he gripped it. His hand slipped over the ignition and the weed whip whirred to life. The two nodded grimly and took off, leaving a small green orb confused as to whom to follow. In the end it floated up to watch the battle from above.

The plan was going smoothly in the beginning. Tucker had quickly drawn Undergrowth's attention. The ghost had gone into a furious frenzy after Tucker had whipped the heads off of a patch of tulips. Large thick vines and roots lashed out of the ground, attempting to grab the destroyer. Tucker managed to dodge all the ones flying at his face and torso. He jumped over all the roots that came up to trip him. He even managed to dive away from the creeper vine that dropped from the branches above him, trying to encircle him. Everything was going just how it should, until one of Undergrowth's plant clones popped up, blocking his way. The clone smiled evily.

_Watch out!_ The orb tried to yell but its voice went unheard.

Tucker was so busy staring at the clone he didn't see a small thin vine slithering through the grass. The instant the vine had a hold on his ankle, it tightened and dragged him up into the air. Tucker let out a yell of surprise as he was flipped upside down. The weed whip fell from his hands. Hundreds of small vines poured down from the trees, wrapping themselves around the struggling teen.

The orb flew angrily at the vines, but passed right through them without the slightest resistance. _Huh?.._ Tucker groaned in pain as the vines squeezed the air from his lungs. The orb floated by him for a moment, until vines covered his face, then it sped off to find Sam.

Even staying to the paths, the Goth girl had not avoided notice. She had been stalled by trying to free human bystanders that had been caught by the vines. She darted off from the exit the moment she was sure that the two children she had just freed would be safe. She sprinted to make up the distance and time she had lost, hoping that Tucker was still holding his own. She stayed to the path like they planned even though it was roundabout and took her farther than she would have liked.

The green orb found her weaving around a water feature. _Sam! Tucker's in trouble! Come on Sam! You have to help him! Forget Underwood! Just get to Tucker! _ Its calls ceased when it realized she wasn't noticing it in the slightest._ Sam… if you don't do something… Tucker might…_ the orb flared bright for a moment then flew off back to its other friend. There had to be something it could do…

After five minutes of running, Sam made it to the garden's back end. Undergrowth sat back on a throne of scary-looking flowers. A large venus flytrap head sat on his lap like a small cat, it turned and hissed when Sam came one step too close. The hissing drew Undergrowth's attention to the human. He recognized her in an instant.

"Why if it isn't my flower child, come to rejoin the forest."

"Not likely! You give plants a bad name!"

Undergrowth laughed, a deep and throaty sound that shook the area around them. "With that frost bite out of the way there is nothing to stop me from restoring this world to its former wooded glory." Sam's grip tightened on the Fenton Thermos biting back tears.

"I got a better idea." Sam pulled the lid off the Thermos but it flew from her hands when a root came up from below and knocked her feet out from under her. She quickly hit the spector deflector and a wave of anti-ecto energy passed over her body. The vines bidding to grab her retreated. She jumped to her feet to grab the thermos, but a plant-like hand reached down and snatched it away. Undergrowth laughed at her surprise. Sam watched in horror as a giant flower rose from the ground behind Undergrowth, then opened its petals to show her Tucker's captive position. "No!"

"Come now my daughter, become the caretaker you were destined to be." Undergrowth leaned in toward the flower, and pointed his sharp woody fingers at Tucker's throat. "Or I could just use this one, even though he reeks of the filth of this world." The ghost's face scrunched up as it neared the human, as if not smelling like compost was the worst stench in the world.

Sam pressed the spector deflector again and ran forward, slamming straight into Undergrowth. The ghost let out a shrill cry from being shocked and dropped the thermos. Sam caught it in her hand and ran to suck the ghost energy out of the flower that was eating Tucker. When the thermos' light hit it, the flower shriveled up, dropping Tucker to the ground. Sam grabbed him and pulled him away. Undergrowth growled in frustration and threw more vines at them. Sam used herself as a shield, blocking the plants before they could get to Tucker.

Even still, some roots came up from the ground and wrapped around Tucker's unconscious body. Sam pulled the belt off and snapped it around Tucker's waist. The roots immediately retreated, but now Sam was vulnerable to the roses' large thorns that scraped at her. She covered her face with her arms as the thorns ripped through her clothes. She could feel blood running down from the scratches. Thorns whipped around her and each new scratch was light a hot knife on her skin. She couldn't defend; she couldn't attack. "Danny… We need you…"

The words had barely passed her lips when a blast of blue ice shot from behind her and froze the roses solid. Sam's heart skipped a beat, she turned back, hoping beyond hope that he would be there… but it was Jazz holding a large blue and white gun in one hand while the silver armor of the Fenton Peeler covered her body. Jazz ran and stopped next to Sam, never taking her eyes off of Undergrowth. The ghost howled as the freezing blasts hit him.

"Sam! What are you doing!? Use the thermos!"

Sam blinked a couple times then, without responding, turned and sucked the plant ghost into the portable prison cell. Once she had secured the lid, her knees could no longer support her and she slid to the ground. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Jazz said nothing, instead going to check on Tucker. He woke and got unsteadily to his feet, assuring her he was fine. The two of them went behind what was left of Undergrowth's throne to free any remaining victims. By the time they got back, Sam's sobs had died down to a quiet hiccup.

Tucker helped her to her feet, and put an arm around her shoulder. "You okay?" Sam only nodded. Tucker gave her a comforting squeeze, careful of her multitude of scratches, "It gets easier."

"How…?"

"By just going out and remembering we're continuing where he left off."

Jazz kept a close eye on both of them as they made their way to the exit. She felt awful that she was stuck in her collage classes until so late into the night. She wanted to help them with the hunting more. If she hadn't made it in time tonight… she never would have forgiven herself.

The scooters were loaded into the back of Jazz's car and she drove them both home, insisting that whatever ghosts were left could wait until tomorrow; neither teen argued. Both said a quiet goodnight when they were dropped off, and Jazz was left to her thoughts on the drive back home. She hadn't been there for Danny… she never wanted to let someone down like that again. "Little brother… how can I help them?"

When she got home, she gave her Mom a short recap then went to bed. Jazmine was asleep before she hit the pillow. Her cheeks were wet with tears that she held back in front of everyone that needed her to be strong.

Back at the Botanical Gardens, the small green orb floated just above where Undergrowth's throne had been. It gazed off at brown remains of the flower that had held Tucker captive. A shiver ran through its essence as the thought occurred, _this is what happens when something part ghost is destroyed…_ The orb zipped away from the flower corpses.

x  
x  
x  
x


End file.
